Bitten by the AlphaWolf
by RS15
Summary: He saw something outside through the kitchen's window. It looks like his father. But as he looked carefully nothing was there, but nonetheless, he went outside quietly just to warn his father it was full moon. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Lupin sat by her son's bed side with tears streaming down her face while Mr. Lupin stood behind her. There in the bed laid an innocent five years old boy with a silky tawny hair, an amber eyes behind those closed lid. The boy's body was filled with scars. Her hand bent forward and carefully brushed his hair. Her husband smiled sadly. It had been three days. Remus had not wake up from that night. That night were everything changed. That night that changed his son's future. Memoreis rushed and hit Mr. Lupn's mind.

* * *

Remus crept open his bedroom door and tiptoed downstairs. He had his usual nightmare, about a certain werewolf that his father often told him about. It wasn't really that bad but he just needed comfort from his mother. He padded his way to his parents' bedroom slowly.

Before he even reached the door he sawthe light was switched on from the kitchen. He wander if his father hadn't sleep yet. Curious, he walked towards the kitchen.

But he saw nothing but a jar full of cookies. His mouth watered and tried to grabbed the jar. He saw something outside through the kitchen's window and It looks like his father. But as he looked carefully again he saw nothing, but nonetheless, he went outside quietly just to warn his father it was_ full moon._

* * *

''Father! Father!'' he whispered harshly. Remus was shivering from the cold breeze. His heart pounded furiously, he wasn't sue why. He called out his father once again but there was no reply.

There were something behind the bush.

The bush keeps on shaking until it reveled itself.

There behind the bush, two golden orbs appeared. Its teeth was long and sharp. Its body was full of fur. Big. And.

_MONSTER. _the perfect word to define this ugly creature.

Frozen with fear, he stood where he was standing. Unable to move. ''Father, this is not funny! Stop this!'' he whimpered.

''**awwwwwuuuuff**'' it howls. Remus's eyes went wide. this isn't his father. this is a real werewolf. he thought. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. But the werewolf was faster than him. It prance Remus. He screamed in _**terror**_.

* * *

''Honey, honey! Wake up! I think Remus has a bad dream again.'' His wife shook him gently.

''whaaat—oh.. okay'' he replied while yawning widely.

He went out from his room and climbed up the stairs. As he entered Remus' bedroom he wasn't there. From the outside he can saw the moon shone brightly. _Full moon. _He thought. How can he forgotten to warn his only child not to go outside in the middle of night especially in the full moon?! He angered himself. He rushed downstair and warn his wife not to go outside. He grabbed his wand from his room and ran outside.

* * *

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Mr. Lupin shouted….. but he was too late. The werewolf sank his teeth to his only child's shoulder while Remus screamed in terror until his eyes rolled back. He heard his father's voice but his vision and hearing was fading.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

He ran towards Remus and shook him hard. But Remus didn't move. He gave up, _this isn't fair! _While looking murderously at the werewolf. ''you'll pay for this, Greyback!'' he shouted. He rose and closed his eyes. Trying to relaxed himself. He brought up his wand and muttered a spell but it was a poor aim. He threw one last spell on him, he used all his might as he closed his eye to concentrate. It howls in pain, as the spell hit him square in it 's chest and it limp his way back. Mr. Lupin fell on his knees to the ground beside his Remus. '''this was - all - my fault'' he said between sobs. He carried Remus back in, grabbed his wife's left wrist and flooed to 's.

* * *

_**I was supposed to revise my History test for tomorrow. But, THEN, my mind told me to publish this. haha**_

_**Btw, this is my first fanfic. **_

_**TBC? Maybe? R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

As he gain his conscious, he opened his eyes slowly and squint back light as the light was too bright. The first person he saw was his mother, Selena Lupin, her eyes were a little puffy and there were several visible eye bag under it. Her hair was unkempt , he take a look next to his mother was his father. A slow smile spread his face and his smile was return. His mother flung her hand to his only child and his father follows her wife's action.

And that moment was interrupt by a doctor who entered the door. As usual the doctor, Mr. Grunt check Remus' improvement, he nodded to himself as he writes on a paper, ''his fighter all right'' he smiled without looking up at Remus' parents still busy writing. ''he is getting better. He can leave by weekend'' he smiled at Remus than his parents, he excused himself and left.

Days flew by unnoticed, today is the day his parents and Remus has been looking forward to. His parents packed all Remus' belongings, Remus insist to help but his mother shush him by giving him chocolate, his favorite. ''it's time, love'' his mother said with a smile,Remus munch all his chocolate and drink the water bottle that was next to him as he finished he stood up and took their hands' and went out of the room.

As they walked down a narrow passage where they know to be the entrance of hospital Remus' parents stopped to talk to the healer and left Remus for a while, Remus saw a long raven hair talking animatedly with what Remus guess was the person's brother. He assumed that this gorgeous is a girl, until _'the person'_ looked at him back. He gasped, his eyes widening and his face went crimson. The person who Remus thought a girl was actually a_ boy_, he caught Remus staring and smiled at Remus_ sweetly._

He was back in reality as his father clapped his shoulder with his left hand and smiled, ''let's go now, love.'' Before that he took a glance back at the raven hair, the person smiled again. Remus smiled back but looking at the floor trying to hide his blushes and went to exit.

* * *

''Sirius!'' he heard his mother called him; he masked his face with an innocent face. ''yes mother?'' Mrs. Black, knew what his son did, smiling at stranger but she shook her head and smile sweetly. ''nothing dear, now let's go. Time to take your potions'' he forced a smile as he limped his way to catch up his mother.

* * *

**Hi I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, I don't own any laptop so it really is hard to borrow my sister's when she keeps on bringing it to her school. :P**

**thankyou_ Made-in-Denmark and Sirius1994. _**

**_pardon my english. I realized I have tons of mistake please do mention it if you realised._**

**_p/s: if you want me to continue please give me some ideas. I don't think I have any. *laugh*_**


End file.
